Grim Times
by Blinkwithcaution
Summary: This is a story about Brook :D He sees a ghost on the sunny that only he can see. why? You'll find out if you read it. plz R&R! Warning there are Character deaths in later chapters. The reason i had a rating change that went from T to M back to T was because i was unsure which would be appropriate! yet i have decided to stay at T until some one confronts me about it.
1. Chapter 1

**Grim times **

A/N _this is my first story published to this site depending on how I feel about this story ( and if I get writers block and all) I will decide whether or not that I will continue this story so enjoy._

Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece,... Because if I did...Luffy would have the angel of death in his crew :P.

* * *

Chapter 1:

It had been a boring week on the sunny...well for most of the crew anyway. Luffy always found something to entertain himself with. Whatever he ended up doing always enraged at least one of his crew mates.

"LUFFY!" Nami screamed, "GET THE HELL OVER HERE" Luffy reluctantly moved but was inched on by an enraged Sanji. (technically it wouldn't have been considered inched on since he was dragged against his will, but you understand :P)

"Whatever you did. You better hope it wasn't anything to hurt my beautiful Nami-_san_!" Sanji said with a hint of murderous fury. "I don't know what I did" Luffy said defensively. "Its not like I even went in her room."

When they had arrived in front of Nami, Sanji immediately went into a love craze. "_ Nami-swaaaaaan~~3, _I brought the shit head." "Thank you Sanji-kun" Nami turned to her captain, "Luffy I demand to know why my I found my good ink bottle in your room." She said with a twitching nerve, a fist ready, and blood thirsty teeth.

"Well..." Luffy started, but was saved having to explain by Brooks screams.

"AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH g-g-g-g-ghost!" Every one on the deck of the sunny turned there attention form Luffy and Nami's quarrel to Brook who at this time was running in circles as if for his life. "I-i-i-i-its holding a scythe!" Zoro had been awakened by Brooks cries and looked around to see the intruder. Yet he couldn't see anything.

"Oi, Brook what are you talking about stop making stuff up" The swordsman said as he dosed of to sleep. "How could you not see him hes right there!" Brook pointed to the air just next to the lion head.

"Brook" Usopp said as he walked over to his friend and put an arm on his shoulder. " I think your seeing things. I guess being out in the sun has started to get to you"

Brook removed his hand from his shoulder and walked up to the ghost. Slowly and cautiously he finally made it to where the ghost was. "I am sweating so much I could fill all of the ocean. But I don't have any sweat gland Yohohohohoho" Brook said to himself.

Every one started to get nervous as Brook made his way to the sunny's lion head. They were concerned

for there friend and all thought he was hallucinating... well all of them except for Luffy who could feel the presence of an abnormally strong being.

Brook reached out his hand to touch the ghost but when he did his hand went through the beings body. As it did he felt a chill go down his spine. He quickly pulled his hand back and looked at it. His index finger was in cased in ice and his ring finger on fire while his middle finger phased into existence and out of existence.

After a second of arranging his mind he screamed, "MY HAND!" he jumped of of the sunny's head and ran around in circles for a good amount of time until he was stopped by Franky. " Brook let me see" he grabbed brooks hand and stared at it "It looks the same as always. Are you sure your not hallucinating?.. Brook your making us worry." he said in a soft yet stern voice.

Brook looked back down to his hand and noticed that the fire and ice were gone. His middle finger was also normal. He sighed to himself and then said in a shaky voice, " I guess you are right maybe I am hallucinating." He lifted his head up to look at the sun then at the lions head, but when he did he froze for the ghost was still there.

"_Stop"_ the ghost said. Brook nearly leaped ten feet when the ghost talked. Yet he disregarded this and said, " I think I'm going to retire." "WHAT! You cant retire Brook your my musician!." Luffy said very angrily that his friend would decide to leave his crew. " You idiot! He meant he was going to rest!" Nami said as she laid a huge punch on his head.

Luffy got up from the ground and decided that he would check out the weird vibes he felt from the lion head. "hmm" he thought to himself " I don't understand the ghost feels like its here but I don't see it" he sighed and decided this adventure would have to wait.

"LUFFY DON"T THINK I FORGOT ABOUT THE INK!" Nami said holding a fist in the air. Luffy made a gasp then started running as fast as he could away from Sanji and Nami.

* * *

Brook decided he was hallucinating so he took a rest in the mens quarters with a tall glass of water. "Ah" he said to himself "This is good I feel refreshed my blood feels as if it is coursing through my veins, but I have no blood or veins. Yohohohohoho. Skull joke!" Just then the little blue reindeer opened the door and said, "Brook I need to talk to you." "What is it Chopper-San? Is this about my hallucinations? Because if it is I feel much better now I assure you. In fact I feel refreshed and my heart feels like its bulging with energy, but I have no heart. Yohohohohoho. Skull joke!" "No..and yes. It's complicated."

The little reindeer walked over to the couch and sat down next to the skeleton. "Brook I would love to help you and like I said its complicated. You see I was reading a book the other day about spirits and stuff like that when I came across something." Chopper paused and before he was able to continue Brook chimed in, " Chopper-San what exactly are you getting at?" The small ball of fur looked emotionless at the skeleton and said, "I...think you saw...Death"

* * *

A/N _How was the first chapter I think I did pretty well I take criticism very well and hope you criticize my writing so it helps me be a better writer! If you don't mind I would love it if you could review thank you! :D_


	2. Chapter 2

A/N_ Well the first chapter is done and I hoped you liked it I had a fun time writing this and so I will continue :D_

Chapter 2 : Grim Reaper or a ghost?

"Chopper-San what do you mean I saw...Death?" Brook had a concerned look on his skull. "Brook in the book Robin let me borrow it talked about how the only spiritual being that can not be seen by a living person is the Grim Reaper."

Brook then understood what Chopper meant by that. " Brook technically you are dead which is why you could have seen the Grim Reaper. Yet that is still just a hunch you could have been hallucinating." Chopper said with a sigh. " I better be going I have to finish up on my research. You should think a bout what we just talked about. See yah Brook"

Chopper lifted himself of the couch and walked towards the door, " Chopper-San if this is the Grim Reaper do you think that..." he was cut off by chopper who calmly said, " I don't know, Brook I don't know."

Brook was left alone with only his thoughts to keep him company, " Please" he pleaded, "if you are real God don't kill my nakama again"

Luffy was cornered in the crows nest by Nami and Sanji, " Luffy just confess and take whats coming to you like a man!" Yelled Sanji. "Oi but I didn't take it why don't you ask someone else" he argued. "because your the only one dumb enough to take my ink." Nami said bluntly.

Luffy decided that it was no use argue anymore there was no way out of this one. "Fine I did it. I was trying to write in the log and I didn't have any ink so I took yours." "What that cant be right you of all people writing in the log..." Nami went on and on about his incapability until Luffy saw his opening he dashed right by Sanji and Nami and said, "See yah!"

Brook slowly stood up and realized that his knees were shaking. He looked down at them and realized he should sit down. He plopped down on the couch and wondered why he was able to see...well death himself. He wasn't able to see him before. Why now? This made him wonder if it had to do with his training. Ever since he was able to separate his soul from his body he has been able to react with the underworld. "Could this be it? If so then why is he here could it be... No I wont let him take any of my nakama." Brook stood up and stormed out of the mens chamber.

Luffy jumped down from the crows nest and landed right on top of Zoro, "You dumb ass I'm gonna freaking kill you!" Zoro yelled very angry he was awoken from his mid afternoon nap. "Oi, Zoro thanks for softening my landing shishishishi." Zoro pushed Luffy off him and unsheathed his sword. "Oi, Zoro you don't have IIIIEEEEEEE!" Zoro slashed at Luffy. "Oi, STOPPP!" "Luffy you need to stop bugging me while I am resting or else ill kill you!"

Luffy ran away as fast as he could from Sanji, Nami,and Zoro. "Why does everyone hate me today"

Brook opened the door and felt something ram into it. He looked at what he had hit and was suprized to see Luffy. "Oh, Luffy-san I'm sorry I didn't see you there" "Oi, its ok" Luffy stood up and shook his head. "Hide me" he whispered. "From who?"

" Just hide me" "LUFFY!" Zoro, Sanji, and Nami yelled in unison. "When we find you. You. Are. Dead!" Brook quickly put on a suit and hid Luffy in side of him. "Oi Brook how are you feeling" Sanji said. "Never better!" "Why is your suit bulging?" Zoro asked. "Because my skin started shivering though I have no skin. Yohohohohoho Skull Joke! I stuffed it with clothes to keep me warm."

"Brook if you see Luffy tell him to stay put" Nami said. " Okay Nami-san if I do will you show me you panties?" Nami raised her fist and struck brook down on the floor. "Like hell I would!" "Oi Nami-san and marimo lets look for Luffy in Usopp's workshop" What did you call me ero-cook!" "Exactly what you think dumb ass!" "Oi Stop!" Nami Struck them both to the ground "We have to find that rubber idiot and teach him a lesson!" "_Nami-swaaan~~3 you are so beautiful when you are angry!_" Sanji bounded up an ran after Nami who was out of sight. Zoro stood up but instead of chasing after them he turned to go to the crows nest to train.

When they were out of sight Brook opened up his vest and let Luffy out, "Oi thanks Brook, Shishishishi" "You better run Luffy-san before they find you Yohohohohoho!" Luffy turned to run back to the deck but stopped and turned to Brook. "Hey, um do you think you saw an actual ghost?" "Luffy-san I think I might have but I'm still not sure in fact I'm going to see if hes still where he was earlier."

"Well good luck Brook I'm gonna get some meat!" Luffy turned and ran towards the kitchen. Brook walked towards the deck but stopped before he entered. "If he is real how will I tell everyone." He thought to himself. "Well better test to see if hes still there." Brook opened the door and stood frozen. There he was the same ghost from before in the same place. "G-g-g-g-ghost!" Brook ran around in circles on the deck and wouldn't stop screaming until he heard "Stop_ your getting annoying"_

Brook looked up and saw the ghost standing over him he was wearing a black cloak with a hood that covered his face. On the cloak was a silver pattern that made the shape of two crosses. One on his left sleeve and another on his right. He had a pair of gray wings that were at least had a 12-foot wingspan.

He had a long black and gold scythe that was on his back. The blade of the scythe was jagged and looked extremely sharp.

Brook snapped back into reality when he felt a hand on his shoulder he turned slowly to see Robin looking at him with a concerned face. "Brook-San do you really see a ghost?" "Y-y-yes. H-h-h-e i-i-s-s r-r-i-i-g-g-h-h-t-t t-there." Brook said shaking pointing above his head. _"Stop I said. You are getting annoying" _Brook froze and fazed into fear gain.

"Brook...Brook...Brook!" Robin kept on saying but it seemed that her words had no affect. She backed away and decided nothing could be done.

Franky had just gotten on deck when he saw Brooks antics. He walked over to where Brook was and yelled into his ear..er skull. "Brook snap out of it whats wrong?!" When Brook didn't reply he went to look for Nami "Maybe she can make him snap out of it" he thought to himself.

" _Brook since you can see me I ought to tell you what going to happen"_ Brook stood there mouth gaped. He was sure he was ready to hear why this thing was on the sunny.

A/N _Well this is the second chapter I plan on updating once a day unless I get writers block. As I said before tell me if characters are OOC I will fix :D. If your confused about something. I hope to clear it up in the next chapter till then Ta ta!_


	3. Chapter 3

A/N _Okay! I got the third chapter up I'm pretty happy about the story and I think its pretty good so far. Remember if you find any characters OOC I would really be grateful if you'd tell me :D._

* * *

Brook stood there frozen, "what did he mean since I could see him. Am I really the only one.?" Brook couldn't get himself to move and accepted the fact that he was scared...Scared isn't the correct word he was terrified.

"_Brook, because of that accursed devil fruit you are considered a lost soul."_ Lost soul? What did he mean? Brook started to mouth the words "what do you mean" when he felt something hit him.

BANG Nami had hit his head as hard as she could to try to get him to snap back into reality it seem to work. Brook started moving his hand up and rubbed his head. To the other crew members he looked as if he was in a trance. They feared he was getting sick or something along those lines, and had Franky carry him to sick bay.

"Oi Chopper I got Brook for you. He doesn't look to super" Chopper stood up from his chair and walked over to Franky and took Brook from his arms. "Franky, please get the rest of the crew I..have to explain whats going on to them. Franky nodded and left the room.

* * *

***Flash back to when Nami hit Brook***

"_Brook, I am Death." _Death? what did he mean was Chopper-San right about him being able to see the Grim Reaper? _"Though I am Death I'm not well...evil par say" _Brook felt himself being lifted up but his still stayed motionless. _"This is an unusually situation for me so I don't want you to feel rash towards me." _Brook whispered, " Are you going to kill my nakama?" He felt his body being placed on something soft. He didn't care about what was happening he just wanted to know the answer.

* * *

***Flash forward to present***

After Franky had gathered everyone in the sick bay Luffy asked, "Oi Chopper why did you call for us I was eating meat" He said while shoving a huge chunk into his mouth. "Luffy this is important so please listen. I was reading a book that robin had let me borrow about spirits and stuff along those lines. While reading the book I came across an article about a certain spiritual being... The Grim Reaper. In the book it said that only a dead person or lost soul could see the grim reaper. I disregarded it at first until brook started acting this way."

There was a silence in the room for a good amount of time until Zoro broke the silence. "Chopper how can you be so sure that he actually saw the Grim Reaper, and not hallucinating." "Well give me a physical reason he would be hallucinating.?" " He could have been in the sun to long and that could have gotten to his head." "Zoro hes a pile of bones being re-animated by a soul. He doesn't get heatstroke." Zoro stopped realizing that Chopper was right. " Luffy when you mentioned to me that you sensed a presence and didn't think that Brook was hallucinating that's when I decided to look up on this subject." Luffy stood there dumbfounded he didn't understand what chopper was saying and replied by saying the first thing that came to his mind. "Does that mean I get to eat more MEAT!"

Chopper sighed and turned to Robin. "Robin I need your help with the book I borrowed there are some terms I don't understand. Nami and Zoro I need you to watch over Brook while I'm studying..." he was interrupted by a furious cook. "OI! Chopper shouldn't I be the one looking after Brook with _Nami-swaaan!"_ "Sanji you need to cook dinner for the rest of us besides you can take a shift with Robin. As for Usopp could you entertain Luffy with Franky it'd be nice if you could keep him out of trouble." Chopper was approved with nods and the crew going to there assigned areas.

* * *

" _Brook it is not for me to chose who I am going to kill and when everyone an assigned time they are going to die and how. Please understand that I am not a monster I hate it when people call me that." _ The Grim Reaper loomed over the skeleton attempting to explain his job. Even though he was death himself he wasn't a monster. He was an angel, but he was more than that he was the angel of death, The Grim Reaper, The means to an end. _"Brook I have been authorized to tell you that one of your friends lives will end soon"_

Nami wondered why she let that reindeer order her around. That was _her_ job. Even so she understood why he had her and Zoro watch over Brook. If he had left just Zoro he would have fallen asleep and not been of much help if something happened. "That reindeer has started to wise'n up." She thought aloud.

Luffy was playing a game of cards with Usopp and Franky. Normally he wouldn't have been able to sit down for that long but they weren't just playing cards. They were playing to win Meat!

Sanji was cooking up some baked clams with garlic butter and bread crumbs to make an ever so tasty Palourdes Au Gratin. He had totally forgotten about Nami and was entangled in cooking.

Robin and Chopper had gone to the library to read more about the Grim Reaper and as they new something was amiss. though they didn't know when and where it was obvious but they just couldn't rap there heads around the blunt fact...that... Someone was going to die.

* * *

A/N _So hows the story I hope its not dragging :D I would really appreciate it if you could R&R. If I need to rise the rating because of character deaths please tell me I want to be causerie thank you. I'm sorry this one was shorter I had to write a 5 page essay tonight and didn't have time to write more I promise that the next chapter will have 2k words :D till then Ta Ta._


	4. Chapter 4

A/N _Thank you very much for reviewing fangirl-4-evEr-xx and Inori. D. It gave me encouragement to update ASAP :D BTW this story is set after time skip :P Character death in this chapter. Ok the reason the rating changed was cause it said if stuff was violent its suppose to be M so yah :P well enough with this and start reading :P R&R plz. _

* * *

Chapter 4: Death finally has come.

Brook was finally able to move again. The Grim Reaper was still hovering over him and was waiting for a response. Even though Brook was scared he had to warn his nakama. He sat up and looked over to see Nami sitting at Choppers desk and Zoro sleeping on the floor. " How should I tell them that someone is going to die..." he thought to himself "Oi, Nami-san..." he was cut off by Nami " Brook! You scared all of us whats going on?" Brook ignored her and continued his question "can you and Zoro gather up the crew? I have something important to tell them."

Nami got up and nodded. She kicked the sleeping swordsman and started to walk away "OI WITCH WHAT WAS THAT FOR!" Zoro stood up and saw Brook sitting on the bed. "Oh Brook how you feeling" Brook shrugged. "Could you help Nami-san gather the crew." "Sure" Zoro left the room.

* * *

"_Brook" _The skeleton turned around and finally answered. " Who's going to die when and how!" _" I'm not aloud to say" _" I don't care your gonna tell me so I can save them! I'm not going to lose my crew twice!" _" Like I said I cant say but I will tell you when at exactly 10:32 tonight. Someone will die."_

Their conversation was cut short from the entrance of the crew. "This better be important and fast I have food cooking on the stove." Sanji remarked. " I'm glad your all here because..." he was hesitant to say. He started to cry. Wiping away a tear he exclaimed. "At exactly 10:32 tonight someones going to die!" Everyone stood there dumbfounded they didn't know how to react. "Someone was going to die?" Luffy stated. "Brook don't joke about something like that." Luffy stared at Brook in disbelief that what he said was true. "Luffy I'm not joking" "Where is your proof. I wont let this happen I didn't train for two years just to lose some body." they continued to argue.

* * *

Chopper glanced up at the it was 7:38 p.m. Only 3 hours away from the supposed time someone was going to die. Chopper glanced around the room and saw all of his friends. Scratch that. Family, he saw his family and a member of his family was going to die. "How is this going to change our lives?" he wondered. "Will this cause us to break up.." the very thought of that made him shiver. They had all been through a lot together and had finally joined up after their separate training. He didn't want to have to lose somebody and the fight between Brook and Luffy was starting to get out of hand.

"QUIET!" Chopper commanded. Everyone turned to face him, "We only have 3 hours till someone dies we shouldn't spend this time fighting!" Luffy pulled his hat over his head and stormed out of the door. " I wont let anyone die" he said as he left the room. Sanji left shortly after Luffy to get back to cooking. " I'm sorry I don't know who's going to die and how please everyone be on your guard. I would like to have some privacy. I recommend that you all spend time together before..." Brook choked on those words. " ...someone dies.

After everyone had cleared out of the sick bay Brook turned to the Grim Reaper who was standing behind him. " I want to know something." _"Yes?" _" How many of us will die."

* * *

" _All at certain designated times." _"Dose that include me?" _" Yes" _" Will you tell me the days when the others will die?" _" I... can, but there is one thing." _"What?" _" In order for me to tell you I would have to put a curse on you. Those who know Deaths plans must be cursed that is the rule." _" I gladly will be cursed if I could just know when they will die." _"You sure about this?" _"Yes just get this over with...wait are you just telling me the times or who will die and when?" _" I can only tell you the times are you still up for it?" _"Yes" _"Okay you already know what time someone will die tonight_ _so in three weeks someone else will die." _"is that all you going to tell me?" _"No but im not going to tell you all the times right now. After the next two die ill tell you the next time." _

The Angel raised his hand and placed it on Brooks head. He mumbled a few words and Brook felt a chill go down his spine. _" the deal is done." _"What is my curse?" _" when one of your crew men die you will see there death in slow motion so that it burns into you memory you will see every detail and hear every sound that there bodies make as death consumes them/" _Brook stood there. He was going to have to see his nakama die in slow motion?

The Reaper sighed _" Yes I know it is a mental curse it had to be equivalent with the information other wise it wouldn't be a real curse."_ " How the hell was that equivalent?" _" How the hell is it not?"_

* * *

Chopper was with Usopp and Franky they were being shown plans for new models on the sunny that Franky was building. He was planning on these being surprises but since he didn't know if was going to live past 10:30 he decided to show them.

Sanji was in the kitchen and had finished up cooking but he didn't call anybody to eat. He thought that he should let everyone talk a little longer. He sat there wondering if what Brook said was true. He wanted it to be false but the way brook was acting and how Chopper and Robin were convinced he assumed it must be true. He started day dreaming about his beautiful Nami and Robin he wanted to spend time with them if this was going to be his last night alive. He stood up and was about to open the door when he heard Usopp scream. " A NAVY FLEET AT TEN O'clock!" Sanji burst out of the kitchen to find all of his crew on deck. Well all of them except Brook. He glanced back at the clock in the kitchen 9:57. Shoot 35 minutes till someone was going to die.

* * *

9:58 : The fleet was getting closer and was in canon shot distance. Usopp ran to the docking bay and got ready to fire the cannons. Zoro, Luffy and Sanji were deflecting the approaching cannon balls.

9:59 : Usopp managed to sink 3 of their ships but there had to at least be over 30 left.

10:00 : Franky had the Coup de burst fuelling up to make an escape.

10:03 : Franky fired the Coup de burst and off they flew. They looked down to see the ships leaving sight. " Brook must have been wrong because this was a SUUUUUUUPPPER get away!" Franky did his signature pose.

10:06 : The sunny landed right in the middle of another fleet! They had seemed to be escorting a member of the celestial dragons for there was a huge amount of ships.

10:25 : They fought long and hard they managed to sink most of the ships and receiving minimal damage. Brook had finally come aboard and joined the fight.

10:27 : They sunk all the ships but two one had the celestial dragon in It and the other was a rather large marine battleship. " Brook I think you were wrong" Zoro said while countering an attack. Brook jabbed and sliced a couple marines that had charged him. " Zoro I hope you are right." Luffy grabbed Zoro with one hand and grabbed a pole with another. "Oi Luffy what are you AAAAAHHHHHH" Luffy had used himself as a sling shot and took Zoro with him he was aiming for the celestial dragons battleship.

10:30 : they sunk the other ship and were waiting for Luffy and Zoro to return.

10:31 : Luffy and Zoro had managed to take out 98% of the men on the ship and where looking for the celestial dragon.

POV of a Navy soldier.

* * *

"Johnson we need to fight the intruders lets move!" I followed the vice-admiral as we came to face Roranoa Zoro. Every slice he made I managed to dodge. Until he kicked me into the deck. I fell down through the first deck and landed in the ammo room. I slowly got up and saw a cannon facing the pirates ship. If I could sink there ship the marines would finally win. A smirk grew across my face. I loaded the cannon and I lit a match I was about to light it when. I felt something in my stomache I looked down. Blood and a sword? My vision began to blur I... had to light the torch with the last of my strength I lit the wick. Then I fell and everthing started to fade. I looked up to see a... a scythe? Then every thing went black.

Normal POV

Zoro tried to stop the flame but the wick was to short. *BOOM the cannon shot. Zoro looked to see what direction it was facing in. The sunny.

10:32 : Brook looked around and everything started to slow he realized what was happening. He was looking at... Robin when a Black blurred ball made its way to her. It hit against her body he heard the cracks and snaps of her bones and they broke on impact the blood splattered as the ball wizzed threw her. He heard a scream and looked at her face she was in shock. Then he saw The Grim reaper. He rose his scythe and sliced it threw her body. He saw Robins soul separate from her body and disappear.

He was brought back to normal speed and he saw robins corpse lay on the ground.

* * *

A/N _Like I said its about 2k :D yah I'm gonna change the genre to plainly tragedy. R&R ill update next chapter tomorrow. _


	5. Chapter 5

A/N _yah I know I killed off Robin D: yah well there are no character deaths in this chapter. :D so enjoy._

* * *

Chapter 5

"This cant be real..." Brook thought to himself as he stared down at Robins limp corpse. " She cant be dead. I must be dreaming.. yah dreaming. This is all a bad dream it will soon be over, right?"

"ROBIN!" Nami was the first to recover from the gruesome scene before her. She rushed over to Robin and fell to her knees. She screamed and cried she felt worthless. "This can't be real" Nami thought.

Sanji slowly pulled out a cigar and lit it. He missed a couple times and realized his hand was shaking. He slowly walked over to Nami and the deceased corpse. He slowly knelt next to Nami and just stared at her. He put his emotions aside and tried to comfort Nami. He was a gentleman after all. " N-nami-san"

Nami ignored him and started clawing at the ground. He lifted her head and stared at her eyes. Sanji didn't know what to say but he did what he felt was right. He slowly embraced Nami into a hug. "There there it'll be alright." She just sobbed and sobbed.

Franky couldn't even manage to take a step towards Robins corpse. He just fell down and started bawling. "Robin! No! Why did this have to happen" he said in between sobs. Chopper had seen the hole thing and was traumatized. He couldn't move, he couldn't think, he couldn't manage to even say one thing. He just stood there frozen he wasn't even able to cry it was just to unreal.

Usopp fell down and started cursing at himself. "Damn it all why the hell wasn't I able to do anything. I should have seen the cannon ball coming." He smashed his hands into the ground until they became bloody. He was sure that he had broken something but he didn't care.

* * *

Brook slowly looked up to see Luffy's hand grab on to the mast and second latter him and Zoro crashed into the sunny. "Oi BAKA. You should work on landing more smoothly..." Zoro stopped talking when he saw Robins corpse. "N-no...no no this cant be real." He stared at her corpse "How could this have happened!" Zoro stood up and ran towards Sanji who was comforting Nami. " You shithead why didn't you protect Robin!" He hit Sanji over the head with his katana. " Marimo this isn't the time!" Sanji yelled back at Zoro.

Luffy just stood there. He gritted his teeth and walked over to the corpse. "What happened." he was furious how could he have let this happen. If he didn't go on that ship he could have saved her. Franky wiped away his tears. He sniffled then spoke. " Luffy don't blame..." " What are you talking about Franky if I was stronger I could have saved her!" He ran at Franky but was stopped by Nami as he ran past her. " Luffy don't take you anger out on him. This has nothing to do with you strength!" She yelled and she hit him on the head. It felt good to hit him so she did it again, and again and again. She slowly put her hands to her side and looked over at Brook. " Brook" she said shakily " Did you see what happened?"

" Yes" he replied. " Luffy took his glare off Nami and stared at Brook. " Brook what happened!" " Brook held his head " It was a cannon ball it came out of nowhere and rammed right through her." Luffy clenched his fist. " Did you know this was going to happen!" " Luffy-san no I did not.." "Then how did you know that some one was going to die tonight!" " I was told" "by who?" " The Grim Reaper."

It had been a day since Robin had died. No one ate or slept or talked. Everyone was blaming themselves for not being able to do something about this. Chopper had begun preparing her body and Nami stayed with him while he worked. " Chopper" "yes Nami" " Do you think that it is possible that she felt the pain of being penetrated by the cannon ball?" " Yes it is possible but she probably passed out after it tore threw her. Nami can we stop talking about this?" "Sure" Nami got up from her spot and walked to the bathroom to take a shower.

A week later they came upon an island and landed there to regain supplies and bury Robin. After they got what they needed they all agreed to bury her in a forest. When they found a nice location they set down the coffin and started to dig. After the hole was complete Franky and chopper lowered the casket into the ground. Then they sealed the hole and set up the grave stone.

* * *

" It felt like only yesterday she was watering her garden" Zoro muttered. " I miss her sarcasm" Usopp said as he started to tear up.

Franky sat down and started to bawl. "Robin *sniff *sniff I miss you" He covered his eyes and rolled on the ground. Chopper just stared at the ground and tried not to cry.

"_Brook I'm sorry." _"..." _" Well I hope your ready because in two weeks someone else is going to die."_

* * *

A/N _so how was this chapter I tried not to drag it to long but in 2 chapter there will be a character death. sorry for short chapter i promise a 2k chapter next time R&R. Till then ta ta! _


	6. Authors notes plz read

Authors notes

_DUN DUN DUUUUUN I'm a back! that's right sorry for being idle. you see I have no reason for being idle, well maybe I do lets just blame writers block XD. I understand there are many ways I could have continued the story and I apologize for making some of the characters OOC I was reading over my work and saw I made Nami and I personally think Franky OOC the most.. The main reason I was idle for sooooooo long was because I couldn't fugure out who to kill of next. I know that makes me sound evil and all but I was deciding between 2 people im not going to say whom though XD. Well after I figured that out I didn't want to be idle again so I thought about the general plot and decided to do something when I started the story I really should have added a little note at the beginning that should have looked like this:_

***Flash Back***

_Yup that's right Robins death was a flash back im gonna make some of the next chapter a POV and have some things explained that way. I really like the plot of this story and I did my homework im going to be adding a lot more detail from now on. I wasn't able to before because I was restricted bby outside forces. Family, school, work ect... in fact now that it is out of the way I have more time to write and such. So enjoy!_

_Yah this isnt the end I was thinking about making another fic but decided to wait until I finished this one because then id be able to work on it with more angst :D definitely going to be adding more dialog between the straw hats so basically im gonna put more effort into this. _

_Writing is my passion so I really need to improve I will post the chapter today so yah ill close with this statement:_

"_If there's a book that you want to read, but it hasn't been written yet, then you must write it."  
― Toni Morrison_


	7. Chapter 6

A/N _I felt no need to put quotation marks in this chapter because this chapter is going to be in Brook's perspective. Well most of it._

* * *

Chapter 6

I have not felt sand against my bones in such a long time. Being able to feel it make me feel secure about where I am. The calmness of where I am is another thing I am thankful for. Having your crew destroyed twice in a life time has its emotional tug. Yet some how I felt at peace. Normally someone should be having a mental breakdown right now but I have had my more than fare share of those. I inhaled a deep breath. Letting the air fill my lungs, yet I have no lungs... I really should be going.

I stood up from my perch on the sand and started to walk to the designated point of the sunny. I slowly put my hand on my fore head. Aah Robins death was sad but not as tragic as the others. No her death was pure accident. Being shot by a special cannon ball that did not explode was bad but not as bad as the others. I stopped. That image was back. Her face. She was terrified yet when the reaper separated her soul from her body her face changed she was... smiling.

I shook my head and continued my walk, why was she smiling? I remember my first death, when I was about to bleed my life flashed before my eyes and the last image I remember was seeing Laboon as a baby smiling to our songs. Then I remember everything went black.

Maybe she saw something similar. It was possible. I fell to the ground and clenched my teeth. I couldn't control my self it just happened. Wait am I, crying? Tears involuntary poured out from my eye sockets. Damn this! It came back again Robins death. Yet this time was different it was slower. I saw the cannon ball hit her she flew a couple of feet as it dug into her. It slowed again. The ball was ripping and tearing her torso. Her organs and bones flew out of her back as it finally slipped past and blood, Blood was every where. She was falling now and when she landed I zoned back into the present.

* * *

I saw the ground beneath me it was soaked with my tears. I scooped up some sand and let it fall through my hand. This helped me reduce stress levels and allowed me to think more clearly. Was I really chosen to be the play toy of God? Was God really just doing this to make me suffer? Death had explained to me that everyone had two days that were chosen by God before time itself. The first being the day we were brought into existence. Then the second was the day we departed from this world to the next. Yet there were things that could shorten our life that was not our true death day. I remember as he explained he would try to emphasize about how we were playing God when we chose to end a life.

I remember asking him if there were any exceptions and he replied, "Only in self defense."

I picked up some more sand and let it run through my fingers, and realized I had stopped crying. Damn this whole thing had caused my emotions to be out of control. I slowly shifted in my place and turned my head to the jungle on the island. If Luffy were here he would have been in there right now I put a hand back onto my forehead and started sniffling. If only I had known how and who was going to die I could have saved them! I took my hand off my forehead . Maybe returning to the sunny is worse for me maybe I need a good amount of time away from it. Besides there was still that patch of grass...

* * *

Shit! I couldn't go back if I did I would see that and then, Oh then I would have another breakdown! It was bad enough that Sanji didn't have us clean up the blood on the grass form Robins death. He aloud us to clean everything else but that. I guess I could understand I mean it is rare for blood to be soaked up by the dirt and in return the grass that sprouted was red. Crimson to be exact. I remember asking chopper if he knew why, and he simply just shrugged and started crying. When I walked past it a week after the incident I remember being shocked that a blue hydrangea bush had started sprouting from the blood. From then on we protected that bush with our lives.

I felt as if a smile had been placed on my face because even though I do not have facial muscles, I am smiling. Yes I almost forgot that I need to water the grass and bush today I got up and began to walk to the sunny. I can't believe I' m going back to him so soon but I do need to keep the foliage healthy. Well then it is decided. I picked up my pace and ran to the sunny. The quicker I finished the less chance I had of remembering the other deaths, and seeing Death.

I slowly came closer to the bobbing head of merry 2. Yes it is good to see the little boat. Yet should I really go back to the sunny I mean I had just reminisced about Robins death who would I remember next? I reached out and grabbed the rail of merry and hopped on. I reached for the button and pushed it causing the mini merry to chug its way back to the sunny.

I leaned my head back and lied down in the little boat and decided to just stare at the clouds. There is one that resembles a bunny. Another resembles... a straw hat that reminds me. I reached up to the top of my head and took of the straw hat. It was a very fragile thing now. I still couldn't even imagine what this thing went through. It must have been made really sturdy to have been in such good condition.

The mini merry stopped and I looked to my left and saw the thousand sunny.

* * *

A/N _Yup I know what you are thinking. Actually I probably don't XD if you read the authors notes I really hope that I accomplished all I wanted in making everything more descriptive. Thank you for being patient with me I hope to update everyday from now on. Till tomorrow ta ta ! R&R plz! _


	8. Chapter 7

A/N _I am forever sorry about me saying I was going to update the day after I uploaded the I think 6 chapter. Anyway I endued up catching the flu and it just went away so I can think clearly now. I will most likely not update the story tomorrow because I have stuff planned, but if I do then that's a plus for me :D. If you read these A/N's I thank you for taking the time to read me out. Well on to the story!_

***Flashback* 1 week before next death/ 1 week after Robins death.**

Normal POV

"No one ever really heals from a death of a close one, and it pains me to say that you will be forever scarred. Nonetheless I will not blame myself for this tragedy because I have no control on mans actions." The Reaper said as he stood next to Brook who was looking out to sea watching the sun set.

"I was wondering Shinigammi-san if there is a way to stop this."

"If I knew of a way I would have told you a long time ago Brook."

"So no matter what everyone is going to die? What if I kill the people who are going to kill my family first?!" Brook nearly yelled at the top of his lungs...but he doesn't have any lungs skull joke! _I'm pathetic I know._

"Well I already thought of that but..." "But what! Your not aloud? You just told me that if you knew a way you would tell me so tell me!" "Brook I only know how a person is going to die and what the cause is. I don't know WHO is the cause of the cause! You know what?! I'm just gonna leave you alone for a while let you think about the current situation your in then maybe you wont be so uptight."

The Angel disappeared leaving the skeleton alone. Brook was in denial part of him told him it was his fault that Robin was dead and another part told him it was an accident. He walked away from the rail and headed for the kitchen. Before he got any closer he felt a hand tugging on his shoulder. It was a familiar grasp strong yet gentle he knew who it was even before he saw the owner of the hand. Brook sighed and turned around to see Luffy standing there.

"Brook I heard your conversation. I uh want to say I'm sorry for holding a grudge against you. I know it wasn't your fault that shes gone." Luffy pulled him into a brief side hug. (not in the gay way the bro way ^^b) "Thank you Luffy-san this really helps me I feel as if a heavy burden was lifted off my heart. Even though I don't have a heart. Yohohohohoho. Skull Joke!"

Just then Sanji opened the kitchen door and yelled "Dinner everyone!" Luffy nearly knocked Brook down with his sudden out burst of motion. Before Luffy could get through Sanji held him back with a foot while declaring. "Baka wait for Nami-san!" "But I'm hungry Sanji!" "I don't care the rule is ladies first!"

Ever since Robins death it was awkward for the Straw Hats to eat in peace for at least one of them would breakdown and cry right in the middle of eating. Even Luffy was less active with stealing food but he still stole form the others plates.

Tonight Brook broke down. When he did the Straw Hats attempted to comfort him but nothing helped. After a while he got up from his chair and walked out of the dining room. "Poor guy" Zoro muttered before taking a swig of rum.

Brook was on the deck of the Sunny when he noticed something. It was growing out of the patch of grass where Robin had died. A small sprout. "That will be a peacemaker flower." Brook recognized the voice it was The Reaper. "Oh well then I have never heard of them." the reason you haven't is because that's what we call them where I come from." "So do we have a name for this sprout on earth?" Brook questioned. "Yup its called the blue hydrangea."

Brook walked toward the small sprout and sat down before it. It was like nothing he had ever seen even though it seemed ordinary the small sprout illuminated a small area around itself. "Is it just me or is it glowing." Brook asked. Death replied, "No its special" "oh" and they stopped the conversation with that.

After a while of sitting the skeleton could hear a door creak and foot steps coming closer. After a while the footsteps stopped and he heard a voice. "Brook what are you doing." Brooks remembered who the voice he heard belonged to it was Sanji. Before Brook could reply he heard Sanji remark. "Wow" Sanji walked around to the opposite side of the and sat down. Mesmerized by the beauty of the sprout that was all he could say. Eventually all of the family grouped around it and just stayed like that for an hour or so.

Zoro was the first to leave. Clearly he was just bored. He made his way up the crows nest and sat down next to one of his weights. The green haired swordsman sighed and looked around the room until he saw a picture. He got up from his position and walked towards. The picture was crudely taken as were the other ones. But nonetheless it was what he was looking for.

He picked it up and felt a tear forming. He retaliated with a sniffle and muttered. " I'm better than this. Get a hold of your self." he put down the picture of Robin next to the other pictures of the Straw Hats. Walked over to one of his weights and started training.

A/N well that's a wrap I cant remember if I promised a long chapter this time but the next one will be a decently long one and that one also contains the next character death so until I wright that one ta ta! Oh and if you want to make a suggestion on how I should make Zoro die when he dose in the future I would appreciate it I have everyone's death planned except for his. It's hard to make him look even more bad-ass than he already is. Okay I'm going now ta ta and thank again for reading my stories R&R.


	9. Chapter 8

A/N _so... yah I know its been like two months since I last updated... yah sorry bout dat. I have an excuse I had a 7 page essay to do on the odyssey so I have an excuse? Right? Lol still I'm sorry and this is gonna be an long chapter I'm aiming for around 10k words :D well any way someones gonna die. And I still need a way for Zoro to die so if you have ideas pm me k much appreciate :D thanks on to the story! Oh and I have some oc's in here they will only be in this chapter._

_p.s thanks for reviewing Draco Jane! _

* * *

***Flahsback* 1 day before next death/1 week 6 days after robins death.**

POV: normal

There he is. He was standing there all alone. It wasn't necessarily a weird thing for a person to be doing this.

Yet the fact he was doing this, in itself was unusual. "Why am I doing this." He thought. He continued this activity until it was finished and stood back to look at his accomplishment. "Yeah she would be proud" Zoro said as he looked over the small fence he put around the Hydrangea sprout ling.

It was not very well made but it was rare for Zoro to do something like this, and as they say its the thought that counts. It took Zoro a little over half a day to finish this and well he was tired.

Zoro heard the skeleton walk up to him,

"I'm sure she would have loved this."

"You think?"

"Yeah I'm glad to see that you cared enough to do this"

Zoro sighed "well don't think I'm going soft. I just think that it needs some protection."

" Yohohohohoho well I would never think that. But I don't have a brain to think! Skull Joke yohohohohoho!"

Zoro stretched and walked up to the ladder at the crows nest. "Brook I'm glad to see you getting better... but when is the next death going to take place?"

Brook didn't answer right away and that bothered Zoro "Brook when?"

"...tomorrow..."

"Oh"

"I suggest you try to get along with Sanji-san... well cause you we don't know who's gonna die next and well..." Brook was cut off by a laughing Zoro, " Ha me get along with ero-cook? I'd rather die!"

"Well it'd be nice if you guys didn't fight it would just help the rest of the crew.. you know take the next death better."

" I don't see how it would help. Yeah sure I will try Brook"

With that said Zoro climbed up to the crows nest and went to train. Brook walked over to the sprout and watered it. That was originally what he was planning on doing but changed when he saw Zoro. He thought to himself "I wonder why Zoro did this?"

After watering the shrub he walked over to the swing and sat down. While on the swing he thought about many things. The one thing he pondered most about was the thoughts of how life would be different depending on who would die next.

He was interrupted when he felt a chill go down his spine, and something cold on his shoulder. Brook turned his head to see The Grim Reaper.

" Hi Brook"

"Hi"

" I just wanted to tell you that the next death will be at 11:54 p.m. Tomorrow."

"okay"

"So I uh... I just wanted to say... sorry"

Brook was silent and let him continue.

"Yeah and um... I was uh checking the logs and uh well... how do I put this. Um..."

The shinagami was pacing back and forth trying to explain. " Tomorrow is uh not gonna be very pretty."

Brook finally spoke up. "And that means what?"

"Just prepare for a not so clean death to take place."

"Oh. Can I tell the others this?"

"yah sure ill let you break the news to them."

And then the angel disappeared as if he had never been there. Brook got up and walked slowly to the kitchen. Step by step he felt himself feeling weaker and weaker. Then everything went black.

Brook woke up in the infirmary. He grunted as he got up. "What happened?" he thought out loud. And was given an answer. " you passed out due to shock." the little reindeer answered. " You should be fine you actually just needed some rest. Did something happened before you blacked out?"

"yah I was told that the next death was going to be tomorrow Chopper-san, and it was going to be gruesome."

"Yikes!" the little reindeer looked frightened. "do you know who's gonna die?"

"No sorry."

"oh. What time?"

"11:54 p.m."

"okay"

"Thank you Chopper-san why don't you spend sometime with Luffy-san and Usopp-san that seems to cheer you up!"

"Yes that sounds like fun! Ill do that see yah later Brook!"

The little tanuki skipped away will glee. When he left Brook got up and walked out of the infirmary, and walked towards the kitchen. He stopped when he heard Nami and Zoro talking.

" So Nami who do you think is going to die next?"

" Either me Usopp or Chopper we are the weakest."

"True. So if this is going to be the last night I see you, how about we have a drinking contest?"

"You are on!"

Brook decided it would be fine to walk into the kitchen now so he did. When he did he saw Zoro and Nami swigging down shots like no tomorrow. " Mind if I watch?"

Zoro answered in between shots, " sure *swigtake a *swig seat *swig."

Brook sat in between then and cheered them on with music from his guitar. About five minutes later the competition had gathered the crew around to watch. It was fun watching the old drinking rivals duke it out. At one point Zoro almost lost, but gained his composure realizing he was just about to lose to a witch. After a long amount of time. Zoro was just about drink his 35 shot when he dropped it and fell face first on to the table. Nami laughed and then did the same.

Everyone laughed to see that they both lost. And eventually they all left well all except for Usopp who had to clean the mess. " You guys will regret this!" he yelled to no avail. Usopp was half way done when Sanji walked in and told him to follow him. When he and Sanji got onto the deck. He saw that everyone was listening to Brook talk about the next death. Usopp leaned against the railing listening to the skeleton talk. He thought to himself, "Yikes so the next death will be just before midnight..."

To no surprise Brook had another restless night. He was just to worried. So he got up and walked out of the men quarters to get some fresh air. Yeah life was tough.

Brook was on the deck when he saw something small in the horizon. It looked like an island. It was beautiful. The island was coated with different shaped mountains. From where he stood Brook could see very tall trees and what looked like a tower. The beach on the island had a beautiful looking dock with a village branching of from it. The mountains where sprinkled with clouds clinging to them. There was a river flowing down from the biggest mountain he could see. It went right through the middle of the town and into the sea.

"Couldn't sleep?" Brook turned around to see Franky. " Yeah how about you?" Franky walked over till he was next to him and answered. " Yeah. The island looks very beautiful doesn't it? I wonder if they sell cola?" Brook took a deep breath, " Yohohohohoho you would wonder that wouldn't you Franky?"

Franky chuckled and closed his eyes. " Have you talked with that Reaper dude lately?" Brook stretched and replied, " Not since yesterday he's been keeping to himself lately"

"Bro this is such a non suuuuper situation we are in, do you not agree?" " Yeah, this whole things has made my heart sag and made me feel hopeless. It seems not even Luffy can save us from the inevitable fate of death. Ah but I do not have a heart skull joke."

Brook didn't try to laugh he just couldn't. Franky jumped back a couple of feet and did his signature stance, " That may be so but I have all my faith in our suuuuuuuuuuuuper captain!" Brook gave a little chuckle and nodded. Franky always found a way to be optimistic even in times like these. " my freaky bro wanna wake up everybody with some music?" the skeleton nodded and walked to get his violin as the cyborg got his guitar.

When they were ready they walked around the ship singing and playing there instruments, well until an annoyed Nami ran out of her room and gave them a couple of bumps on their heads and said, " what the freaking hell are you guys doing its 4 in the morning and I have a damn hangover you idiots!" After she left a couple more bumps she got up dusted herself off and turned to see a scared Usopp and Chopper hiding behind Zoro, a laughing Luffy and a spinning Sanji giving her compliments and such.

" What the hell where you guys think anyway." she said a little bit less angry. "Well Nami-san we were playing instruments, and getting you guys up because there's an island over there." Brook said while pointing in the direction of the island. Nami looked in the direction and then looked at her log pose."Since we are up set our direction for the docks of that island the log pose is pointing at it."

While Nami gave commands the other Straw hat pirates where carrying them out until they made it to the docks. They docked there and relaxed until the sun came up.

"OK you guys here's your spending money I'm gonna go shopping and ask around to find out how long the log pose takes to reset. We will meet back here at noon for lunch." Nami said. Everyone agreed and left the sunny in groups.

Brook and Zoro,

Chopper and Sanji,

Nami,

Luffy and Franky.

And the mighty Usopp watched the ship.

Brook and Zoro found a sword shop and where checking the inventory of the store when they noticed the Navy symbol on a plaque behind the desk. "Excuse me ma'am but why is there a navy symbol in a plaque?" The lady stopped sharpening a sword and answered, " Well this island has a Navy base on it and the base owns all of land here. The plaque represents that they own this store. Over past the mountains is the only place that the Navy hasn't been able to conquer. Rebels live there and its a constant war zone. I advise you travelers to stay away from that place its dangerous." Brook bowed and thanked the lady. He bought some sword polish and waited for Zoro to finish inspecting the blades.

Chopper and Sanji where shopping for different herbs and spices together and had noticed a banner above the cashiers desk that had the navy symbol on it. " excuse me sir" Sanji said, "Why is there a navy banner here?" the man replied, " Well you see the navy owns this village and most of the island. They often buy some stuff from my shop so many of my items are out of stock." Sanji nodded and went back to browsing.

Luffy and Franky had decided to check a shop that sold weapons and supplies to make them. Oddly enough when Franky went to buy some supplies he was asked by the clerk, " Do you have a license?" Franky was a little confused and replied, "No do I need one or something?" "Yeah in order to buy anything form my shop you have to show that you have navy approval otherwise it is illegal. The navy doesn't want us to rebel against them like the rebels in the mountains ,so they put a ban on buying weapons and such from my shop." "Wow the navy is crazy well I guess we should leave come on Mugiwara bro."

Nami after finding out that it took a day and a half to reset the log pose decided to do some shopping for clothes.

When everyone got back to the ship Sanji went to the kitchen to get lunch ready. While most of the crew was on the sunny Franky decided it would be a good time to talk about what they would do about not being able to buy much and the problem with the navy they were having. " Hey guys did anyone else have a hard time shopping like me and Luffy?" Brook replied to his question, " Me and Zoro did not have a problem but it was awkward on how the Navy owns half of the island and half is owned by rebels."

Nami chimed into the conversation, "When I was asking around to find out how long it would take for the log pose to reset I learned a couple of things about how the island operates. First I learned that no one is aloud to go past the Navies designated barrier because they claim its not safe. Then I learned that most of the shops that sell things made out of metal you have to have a permit, because of 'security' laws the navy set up. Also that they have limited supplies because the Navy orders more than the people can produce."

Franky picked up where he left off, "Nami suuuuper observations. Now Luffy what should we do?"

Luffy who at the time was sitting on the figure head turned around and smiled his trademark grin, "We are gonna explore the mountains!" Usopp and Chopper fell down and a huge bead of sweat fell down the side of there head.

**Time skip 3 hours later.***

Luffy, Brook, Zoro, and Chopper headed into the mountains from the forest. While Nami, Franky, Usopp, and Sanji headed into the mountains from the river using the Mini Merry Go II.

The plan was that they would sneak over the mountain unseen to the Rebel encampment to find out exactly what was going on. Then go back to the sunny and wait for the log pose to reset. But as we know fate and free will have a way of altering plans.

* * *

**Luffy's Group**

" Awesome look at this Zoro this tree has a whole cut in the base of it!" Luffy said as he ran to the said tree. Zoro looked to the direction that Luffy was going and chuckled to himself, " Does he never not find something that interests him. Okay Luffy I'm coming." As Zoro started to go where he thought the tree was he heard Chopper yell, "Wrong way ZORO!" "oh, Thanks Chopper!" He replied and ran of in the right direction.

When he got close to the tree he felt an arm wrap around his waste, " Oh, shit" was the last thing he said before being lifted of the ground and flung into the air then smashed into Luffy, " shishishi that was funny" Zoro got up and turned around to Luffy, " You do that one more Freaking time and I will ki...hurt you!" Luffy replied nonchalantly, "Okay, shishishi" Luffy turned to where Brook and Chopper still where and yelled, " Come up here guys it has a great view!"

Chopper morphed into his walk point and jumped up until he got to where Luffy was. While Luffy grabbed Brook and brought him up too. "Luffy-san I would appreciate it if you do not do that in the future it makes me nauseous" Brook explained. "Oh sorry shishishi" Luffy remarked.

"So what did you want to show us?" asked Chopper. "See the tree" he pointed and everyone looked. "Looks like there are soldiers walking past that line thingy" Through the tree the Navy soldiers were invading Rebel territory preparing to make an surprise attack.

* * *

**Sanji's Group**

"Ah my beautiful Nami~~~_swaaaan~~3_ would you like another Mikan shake?" just as Sanji finished his sentence Franky and Usopp answered at the same time " Oh we want one!" Sanji replied with a twitch of his curly brow, "Like hell I would give a Mikan shake for Nami~~~_swan~~3_ to you idiots!"

Nami swatted the air and said, "its okay Sanji~kun they can have some." Sanji turned around on the small boat while grumbling and handed Franky and Usopp their shakes, " You better thank Nami~~~_swan~~3_ for letting you have those!" They both replied, "yep, thanks"

The small boat was slowly going up the river and the occasional villager would see them and wave. After a little while Usopp decided to look into the water when he noticed what looked to be like a metal rail. "Hey Franky look over here"

Franky leaned over the side of the small boat and said, "Wow looks like some sort of door. I wonder if there's a..." Franky started mumbling some inaudible things while pacing around the boat. "oi Franky what are you doing?" Sanji asked. Franky replied, "Just looking for..." He paused, "Found it!" Sanji and Usopp tilted their heads while staring at the hollow metal stick he was holding. "This is an invention I made. It lets see if theres a hollow passage." he explained. Usopp eyes turned to stars, "Awesome tell me how it works!"

While Franky was explaining to Usopp Sanji was attempting to make the best of being with Nami, "Nami~~~_swan~~~3_,i hope you are enjoying yourse..." He was cut off when the boat started to shift. "Oi Shitheads what the hell..." he made out a wheezing sound as he stared at a cave in front of him. Franky turned to him and said, "Secret entrance to the mountains." Then he did his trademark pose, "Suuuuuper!" His celebration was cut short because of the rapids.

The small boat was traveling extremely fast through the rapids while the crew was screaming and holding each other for dear life. Back forth up down under over. The movements continued and all they could do was scream. The only crew member enjoying this whole ordeal was Sanji. When they first went down the rapids Nami clung to him. Thus the rest of the ride he hardly noticed anything else and was left to his perverted thoughts. Franky managed to say "Don't worry *bump *Boom *Splash the mini merry will be fine Woooooaaaaahhh these waaaves are suuuuper fun!"

Then the Mini Merry toke a nose dive off a cliff and when it landed. All was calm. It took the crew about 5 minutes to stop holding each other. "wow" was all Usopp could say. "I thought I was going to die" Nami said hoarsely. "Nami~~~_swan~~3_ are you all right? Do you need to hold me anymore?" she replied, "No Sanji~kun. I'm alright."

They drifted there for a little bit when the sound of Mini Merry hitting dirt broke the silence. Usopp immediately jumped out of the ship and started kissing the ground. Then when he got up he stood face to face with a gruff looking man. He raised his hand and Usopp screamed.

**Luffy's Group**

While the others were discussing what to do Luffy thought he saw something rustle in the bushes. Of course being Luffy he had to find out what made the rustling. So he started walking towards the bush and just as he got to it he heard Chopper say, "Oi, Luffy where are you going?" "Chopper I thought I saw something rustle the bushes I'm going to check it out shishishi." He made his to big for his face grin and ran into the foliage before the others could protest.

"Looks like we are going to follow Luffy-san Yohohohohoho." Brook stated. Chopper immediately grabbed Zoro arm when he went the opposite direction. "Zoro I think something is wrong with your brain." "NOTHING IS WRONG WITH MY BRAIN! DAMNIT!" Zoro yelled. "Scary!" Chopper said as he threw his hands in the air. "Yohohohohoho we should get going before we lose track of him!"

Luffy was following the presence using his observant Haki. He could tell it was powerful but nothing he couldn't handle. He got closer and closer till he got to a tall hedge. "Yosh time to find out what this thing is!" he yelled while throwing both his arms in the air. He grabbed the plant and uprooted it and one swift motion to reveal... a cat?

Chopper and broke where following the distinct path Luffy had made. From what they could tell was that he didn't even go around the trees he just made a path right through them. "Luffy sure has gotten stronger, huh Zoro" the reindeer asked. Zoro replied with a sigh, "Definately, but he still is as idiotic as ever." they continued to walk until they got to where they found Luffy huddling over something. "Oi, Luffy what are you doing?" asked a confused Chopper. Luffy stood up and turned around to reveal he was holding a cat with black fur. "Look what I found!" Luffy exclaimed happily. When the cat saw Zoro he jumped from Luffy's arms much to his protest, and started morphing. "Awesome it's a morphing cat!" Chopper exclaimed. First his hind legs started to grow and his ears started dispersing to the sides of his head. While his torso grew a more human figure and his front arms morphed into human arms. "Hello my name is Dominiku"

* * *

**Sanji's Group**

"AAAAAHHHHHH don't kill me!" Usopp screamed seeing the man in front of him armed to the teeth. " Uhuhuhuhu ( I created my own laugh!) What reason do I have to kill you long nose?" The man laughed. Usopp felt relief fall over his demeanor. " Oh I thought you were gonna kill me. Seeing you have a ton of weapons at your disposal." The man laughed, "Uhuhuhuhu that dose make sense. So what brings you here?"

As Usopp was explaining there situation to the man, the others got out of the boat and watched the whole conversation very closely encase the man tried something. "What do you think that man was doing here?" Sanji asked Franky. Franky replied while putting his sunglasses on his face. "I don't know but what ever the reason we will be ready." He gave Sanji a thumbs up and turned back to Usopp and the man. Nami was looking around the area when she noticed something. Treasure, there was treasure here! In a pile behind the large man was a heap of gold and precious stones. Nami immediately turned to burglar mode.

"So your captain wanted to explore the are that wasn't controlled by the Navy and your navigator decided it would be easier to go in two groups?" The man said trying to see if he got the gist of it down. Usopp nodded and then asked, "So my names Usopp whats your." he said as he outstretched his hand. "Yonatan, Jagā M. Yonatan." the man replied and accepted the hand shake. Usopp stepped to the side and introduced his crew mates. "that big fella is Franky our shipwright, the guy next to him is Sanji our cook, and tha-" he stopped when he realized Nami wasn't there.

"Hey guys where's Nami?" Usopp said as he cocked his head to the side. Yonatan was a ripped man with black hair. He had scruff and wore a shirt with a drawn on tuxedo, and black jeans. He also had black fingerless gloves. His eyes were the color of the sunset, and he had a scar on his left arm that rapped up to under neath his nose.

Sanji immediately started freaking out running around looking for Nami. Well until he spotted her hushing at him. He immediately stopped and coughed. Franky just looked at him weirdly until he heard Nami scream, "Get you grubby hands off me!"

Her captive replied, "Nami is it? I don't appreciate people taking my hard earned money." As Yonatan said that he used his other hand to block Sanji's kick. Sanji was surprised but he didn't kick him with all his strength. As Sanji was about to attack he stopped. Because Nami was back on the ground and Yonatan was just laughing. "Whats so funny?" Nami said as she went into attack mode.

The heavily armored man managed to say, "Uhuhuhuhu You Uhuhuhu looked so funny!" He continued to laugh. Nami cocked her head and questioned, "When did I look so funny?" She was extremely ticked. "When you were trying to be sneaky! You look so funny when your trying to concentrate!" He fell down and broke out into a fit of laughter.

Nami kicked him right in the family jewels and his fit of laughter took a turn for the worst. "Why did you do that *sob *sob."

"NO body makes fun of me!"

Sanji did his love dance and said, "_Nami~~~swan~~3 _you look so beautiful when you condemning judgment on those less worthy to bask in you glow!"

"Thank you Sanji~kun"

* * *

**Luffy's Group**

"AWESOME! He's just like you Chopper!" Luffy exclaimed as he waved his arms in the air. Chopper was jumping up and down and laughing, until Zoro yelled,"Shut up!" Chopper squealed, "Scary!" Brook just laughed, and Dominiku just stared then began to talk, "So what brings you guys up here looking at marine operations?" Zoro spoke up, "The captains orders." The cat man nodded and sat down, "So your pirates?" Luffy replied eagerly, "Yup and I'm gonna be the King of the Pirates! Shishishi"

"A little ambitious are we?" Dominiku stated. "Well Mr. Pirate captain whats you name?" Luffy gladly answered, "I'm Monkey D. Luffy, This is Zoro, Brook, and Chopper!" The man yawned and said, "Zoro you look extremely strong. I thought you were the captain."

"Nope he may not look it but he is sure one hell of a fighter."

"Interesting, I wonder is there a specific reason to why you decided to invade on rebel territory?"

Luffy replied, "Well I was sorta bored and wanted to see what the other side of the mountains looked like!"

"Interesting logic... did you at least ask the towns people to tell you of the ongoing matters?"

Luffy shook his head.

"Do you have a minute I would like to tell you it. That way you know what to watch out for."

Luffy stretched and was about to object when Brook cut him off.

"We have time."

"Good. It all started about 10 years ago. This island has only been inhabited for about 75 years. Our ancestors were adventurers who tamed this land. Anyway that's besides the point. We were a free island

until the Navy showed up ten years ago. Apparently they said they needed to establish a base here encase pirates attacked. At first we were against the idea but slowly there were more going along with

it than against it. When they built the base there were no complaints and the Navy was happy. Then they sent a commander from the Navy HQ to watch over it. His name is Captain Waru. He promised us

that he would bring order to our peaceful village. But because they built the base on the island we could do nothing to stop his so called reign of 'peace'. Eventually we gathered enough people to rebel and

take back half the island. Right now we have begun to advance but they sent reinforcements from a near by Navy outpost. Which in return has aloud them to invade unscathed. I have been fighting since I was 15 and I don't intend to stop until I die or we overthrow this evil." (A/N during Dominiku's explanation Yonatan also told the others about the same thing so I'm not going to have him explain stuff.)

Dominiku looked and saw a sleeping Luffy, "Dose he always do that?" "Yah, get used to it." Zoro said as he hit Luffy with one of his swords. "Hey what was that for?" Luffy said as he rubbed his head. "He finished the story. So are we gonna help the rebels or not Captain?" Zoro asked. "Shishishi sure its been a bit since we last fought!" Chopper screamed, Brook laughed, and Dominiku smiled. "You guys sure you want to help us?"

"Yup!" Luffy replied.

"Well then follow me I'll take you to the rebel encampment." He morphed into a hybrid form and ran off with the group following behind him.

* * *

**Sanji's Group**

"Well it seems like you have a problem." Nami said while she got up from the ground. "Yeah so that's why I need the gold miss thief." Nami sighed and replied, "Yeah whatever...If we help you with this little predicament, Will you give us the gold?" "Sure I'd have no use for-" the man was cut off because Nami immediately went into boss mode.

Yonatan picked up his supplies with the help of Franky and Sanji and they went into the tunnel. Yonatan whispered to Franky, "Psst would she have helped me if I wouldn't have given her the gold?" "Nope, she's crazy bout that stuff" He replied.

After walking and talking for a bit Nami spoke up, "Yonatan, how strong is this Navy official?" "Oh yah I sorta forgot to tell you." he said while he scratched the back of his head. "He got promoted to vice admiral-" Nami screamed "VICE ADMIRAL!"

Yonatan gave a light chuckle then a sigh, "So does this change your mind about helping me?"

"HELL YES IT DOSE"

"Well we have been winning the war but since he got stronger we've been losing."

"So you think we are gonna go against a vice admiral?"

"_I'll protect you Nami~~~swan~~3"_

"Shut up Sanji-kun!"

"_You look so pretty when your mad"_

Nami face palmed and turned to Yonatan, "Well we might be able to help you..."

"Really!" his face lit up "Thank you!" He ran over and hugged Nami

"OI get off me!" she said as her and Sanji attacked him.

They walked for another ten minuets when they reach a dead end. Usopp spoke up, "Yonatan did we take a wrong turn somewhere?" The Black haired man replied, "Nope watch this."

Yonatan reached into the wall and the rocks rippled. "Awesome" Usopp yelled as his eyes turned to stars. Yonatan took a card out of his pocket and swiped it on the wall. When he did there was a flash of light and the wall disappeared. "Welcome to the rebel encampment!" He said as he walked out through the exit. Franky ran up to him and asked, "Bro how, who built that I must talk to him!" "Uhhuhu see that tent?" Franky nodded "In there a man by the name of Carl lives. He built that." Franky shook Yonatan's hand and ran towards the tent.

Usopp started to run after Franky but stopped. "Hey Yon? Where does the trap expert live?" Yon pointed to a building and Usopp ran towards it.

The rebel encampment was in a crater of a mountain. The buildings and living quarters were neatly organized, The trees around the crater arched over the top to conceal it from the world. There was a lake and a water fall in the middle of the camp, where another exit was for sneak attacks. The sun crept through cracks in the trees and where reflected throughout the camp using large crystal shards. And yes animals and birds still lived there happily. It was a brilliant place to have as abase and no one but the rebels knew about it.

**Usopp's POV**

Sanji was talking with some cooks and Nami was doing something. I don't know. Darn I really need to do something to show that I'm brave! Maybe I could set a trap and take out a lot of Navy soldiers! Yeah that sounds great. Now I'll just ask the guy who runs this place where is the best place to set traps.

I finally made it to the building. Whoa that is one small door. I knocked on it and waited a bit before I heard a creak. I looked down to see a really small old guy looking up at me. "Herro howr you?" I was kinda humored at the way he talked. "I the great Usopp have decided to ask if you could tell me where the trap master of this fort is?" "I'z be dah trapper master hehe. Whaz be yous bisseness wit meh?"

This guy sure talks funny. "I need to know where I can set great traps of beautiful strategy. To destroy the Navy!" "Oh iz dat yous reason? Weh come in de huse."

I bent down and squeezed through the door. This is going to be an interesting afternoon.

* * *

**Luffy's Group Normal POV**

The gang ran after the cat-man. "He sure is fast with those muscles of his a lot faster than me Yohohohohoho but I don't have muscles! Skull Joke" Luffy laughed at his remark as Zoro face palmed.

Chopper was enjoying the run extremely, he hadn't been able to run this fast normally because he would have left his crew mates in the dust. "This is fun!" he exclaimed. His muscles felt less tense then normal and he was content and smiled his first real smile since Robin's death.

"Boy he runs fast huh Zoro! Shishishi." Luffy said while laughing. "Yah well nothing we cant catch up to!" Him and Luffy ran faster and caught up to Brook. "I see you guys are racing? Yohohohohoho!" "Nope but we should do that come on Zoro!"

"I have no objection" Zoro said.

The three ran even faster as they tried to outrun each other. They were so caught up in there race that they didn't notice that Dominiku and Chopper had already stopped in front of a wall. *WHAM they all smashed straight into it.

"Shit that hurt!" Zoro yelled Luffy laughed and Brook yohohod. They looked over to see Dominiku standing over them. "Excuse me guys I need to get over to the wall. 'Luffy laughed and said, "Whats you gonna do its a wall shishishi!" Dominiku ignored him and took a card form his pocket. He swiped it and the wall disappeared revealing a path way. " Come on" They walked into the path when the ground gave out under them. Brook, and Chopper screamed while Luffy laughed like a maniac. When they landed they hit water and fell right through to the other side. From the encampment whenever someone uses that portal it looks like they jump fly out of the lake.

"That was AWESOME!" Luffy exclaimed. Dominiku was finding it rather amusing of the reactions of the strawhats. Even Zoro had a puzzled look on his face. "Well I'm gonna go to my post but see that forge over there. that's the sword shop. So Zoro you might like it there. And that's the medical bay. Chopper you might find some interesting stuff there. Luffy what do you like?" Before Luffy could answer the Straw hats answered "Food" "Oh okay well the food courts over ther- wow he runs fast when foods involved" "Yeah" the straw hats said in unison.

* * *

**Groups United**

Luffy ran to the food court with only one thing on his mind. Meat. He was so focused on getting there he didn't even notice he was about to run into somebody. Well normally he wouldn't have cared who it was ,but when it came to Nami and all the things she would do to him if he ran into her. Well that's why he would care if he bumped into her.

*BOOM

"What the hell you idiot! Watch the hell where your going!" Nami said as she slapped Luffy senseless. "Nami *Slap but *Slap I *slap am hungry!"

"I don't give a shit about how your hungry now your gonna help me gather this clothes now!"

"But"

"No buts. Now PICK! IT! UP!"

Luffy scrambled to his feet and immediately started picking up all the clothes he could carry and putting them in bags. People watched the scene most where scared but they all thought it was funny.

After Luffy gathered and returned everything he made another dash to the food court. But this time with money.

Nami decided she would hang out with Luffy till the group reunited. But then it hit her. Why was Luffy in the rebel camp? "Luffy why are you here? And hwo did you get here?" Luffy replied with a mouth full,

"I cwame wiff a caf perfon we helpong fa webels"

"Wow that's funny how we ended up meeting here I actaully thought you guys would have stormed through the mountain already." Luffy totally ignored the conversation Nami was trying to have with him. The only thought going through his mind where, "Meat hmmmm chewy taste good yummy meat I love meat more meat just passed I need more more more!"

"Luffy!" Nami's shout brought Luffy back into reality.

"yah?"

"We should find the others okay?"

"okay"

They got up and went to fin d the others. They found Chopper with some doctors, Zoro in somebody house, Sanji swooning over a ton of women, Franky talking with the technology expert and Brook with musicians playing different tunes. The group where in a tent that was given to them and they were discussing how to find Usopp. You see they had gone to the Trap masters house, but nobody was there.

"You guys want to ask Dominiku if he knows where he might be?" Franky suggested.

"Nah I don't think he would know. Besides we don't want to bother them. They are preparing for that ambush and all." Sanji replied.

"Well we can't just stay here he might be in trouble!" Nami exclaimed.

"shishishi he will be fine. Besides didn't he go with that trap dude?" Luffy laughed. All of the straw hats were dumbfounded when did Luffy ever make sense?

"Luffy you actually made sense, are you okay?" Chopper asked extremely concerned about Luffy. "I feel fine shishishi!"

* * *

**Navy Base**

A navy grunt ran into an office and saluted. "Vice-admiral Waru the attack is ready and awaiting your arrival!" The grungy man stood up from his seat and walked towards the Grunt. He smiled and evil smile as he said, "Why thank you ever so much private tell my guards I will be down to get this party started!" Waru saluted and the grunt ran off. "Stupid rebels think they can fight against the absolute justice of the Navy."

Waru walked down the hall way of the Navy base and was constantly thinking of how he would torture the rebels before they all died. He found comfort in the screams of humans and loved to break men before they died. He was so cruel yet he was respected. The navy officers that were at the base knew what he was doing was wrong. But they didn't want to take on a vice admiral with a devil fruit power.

As Waru made it to his ride he thought he saw something rustle in the bushes. He was just about to check it out when he heard someone clear his throat. He turned his head to see a subordinate holding the door open to his carriage. Waru grabbed the officers head and brought him to eye level, "If you ever imply that I need to hurry up again it will be the end of you!"

He threw the officer to the ground and climbed into the carriage. Meanwhile two pairs of eyes watched form the bushes and ran off to the rebel encampment.

* * *

**Rebel encampment**

The Straw hats had been searching for over 2 hours for Usopp. They where extremely nervous because they knew that there was going to be a death today. "Brook what time , well is the you know." Chopper said as he fiddled in his seat. "11:45 p.m. So don't worry there is still 7 hours until we have to worry." Chopper sighed, a sigh of relief. They continued looking until they heard a familiar voice, "...Then I took out my mighty sling shot and took out 6,000 with one shot!" "WOW USOPP-SAN YOUR'E AMAIZING" a group of children said in unison. Sanji stormed his way through the crowd and grabbed Usopp by the ear. "IF you make us worry one more time I will kill you!" Usopp threw his hands in the air and screamed, "SCARY!" as he was being dragged off.

After the group discussed what they had done in the rebel encampment they decided to find Yonatan and Dominiku so they could ask what they could do to help. "Hello Mugiwara crew!" Yonatan greeted. "What brings you to our office?" Dominiku asked. Luffy spoke up, "We want to fight on the front lines!" Nami, Chopper, Usopp, and Brook all screamed and started lecturing Luffy while he laughed. While they fought Yonatan grabbed some files and opened them. "OI, we could use your help with fighting the main officers."

Everyone stopped bickering and looked at the file on the desk. Nami opened it. And in it there were pictures with descriptions on them. "These are the officers of the Navy. The one with the pink Mullet is Grusan, the half afro Yuman, the bowl cut Kokonatsu, the bald one is Waru, and the girl is Kanri.

Grusan is the swordsman of the group. We have sent our best and they have all failed to even lay a hit on him. Yuman uses twin pistols and a Morning star, He has such fast trigger fingers that once your in his sights your a goner, Kokonatsu prefers fist fighting, He is the newest member so we don't know much about him, Waru is the vice Admiral. He has a devil fruit power called the Setsuzoku - setsuzoku fruit. And as the name says he is a connect man. He can connect his body with anything. Or connect anything with anything. We haven't seen him in a fight in a while. But our spies have seen him train. Then the last is Kanri, She is the newest member dispatched from the Navy so we don't have any information on her other than she is dangerous. You guys think you can take em?"

Luffy put his hat on his head and said, "We can take these losers any day!" "Wow he sure is sure of himself huh Dominiku." Yonatan said as he turned to Dominiku. "I would say. Well we were just informed from our spies that the Navy is on the move to try and take out one of our outposts. There will be the officers there so we will need you to go with are army okay?" Dominiku said.

Luffy yelled, "Lets kick these guys asses!" while receiving a punch from Nami. "OI lets go guys captains orders." Zoro said as he got up from his perch. "Fine, but we are getting off this island before 11 okay?" Nami said as she swatted the air. Everyone agreed and followed Yon and Dom (A/N I'm getting tired of typing Yonatan and Dominiku so ill call the that from now on) to the garrison. "W dispatch our soldiers from here wait outside." Yon said as he and Dom walked in the building.

They came out with a huge line of people following them. "If the Navy is going to bring an army so are we!" Dom said as he turned to a hybrid form and ran to the lake. "Follow him I have to see the trap master!" Yon yelled as he ran to the trap masters house. "OI I'm going with you!" Usopp yelled as he ran. The rest of the straw hats followed Dom to the lake. Well Zoro got some help following..."We are going to go in 5 groups. I will lead one group, Luffy another, Sanji one, Zoro one, and Franky one."

He showed each member of the straw hat who was in there divisions. "Are we ready to take back this island men?" he was answered with the soldiers battle cries. Then they jumped into the Lake.

* * *

**Trap Master's House**

"Trap master!" Yonatan yelled as he knocked on the door frantically. The door opened slightly and he stopped. "Yeshw I tink uze be here becaz uze wandz meh to sets de trapz?"

"Yes trap master so let me carry you and lets go okay?" The trap master jumped onto Yonatan's back and they ran towards the other exit.

When they got to where they estimated the battle would take place the trap master gave commands and Yon and Usopp followed to the tee. When they where done Usopp continued to ask questions about how it was going to work and all. The trap master always answered him the same, "Ish vill"

They had dug tunnels under the entire battle field. They had set different booby traps around the area. Each one of them had an area to control. Usopp controlled the tunnels traps, the trap master was in control of the trap in the air, and Yon controlled the others on the ground.

* * *

**The Others in the forest place**

"Luffy-san!" over 100 soldiers yelled. Why you ask? Well Luffy ditched them. "Luffy-san wait up!" There cries where barely audible, "Shishishi they sure are slow. Well where did Dom say the place was?" Luffy stopped and looked around and scratched his head. "Well I guess I'll go this way." Luffy started walking off in a random direction until he spotted a certain green haired swordsman. "OI, Zoro you ditch those soldier people too?"

Zoro turned around to see his overly optimistic captain, "No they went the wrong direction. Brook is up this tree scouting for me." As he finished his sentence the skeleton dropped from the tree and bowed, "Hello Luffy-san, for once Zoro actually went the right way. Yohohohohoho!" Luffy started laughing until Zoro yelled at him, "The hell! that's not funny!"

After Zoro stopped something in the bushes started shaking. Luffy was about to say something when Brook hushed him. They waited and nothing happened so Zoro decided to advance further. As he got closer he could feel the presence of another strong being.

Then out of the bush a sword aimed right for Zoro flew out. Zoro easily Blocked and countered the attack. Which his counter was blocked. "Brook why don't you go with Luffy while I take care of this guy." Zoro jumped back and unsheathed his other swords. "Okay Luffy Zoro will take care of this guy while we go after the base okay?" Luffy nodded and they headed off.

Zoro stretched and got ready, "You know your not going to do very well fighting me in the bush now are you?" Zoro said as he ran towards it. He slashed it and just missed his target. The other swordsman jumped onto his outstretched blade and flipped over him landing perfectly unharmed. "Well looks like we have an acrobat. This should be good." Zoro went for another slash which was blocked by the Pink mullet haired swordsman, "You have a lot of strength but I feel you are not using it?" Grusan stated as he jumped back to put some distance between them. "Then I guess we should both step up are game agreed?" Zoro said as he pulled back his swords. "I agree" Grusan did the same.

"Oni Giri!" Zoro yelled as he ran towards Grusan, "Surasshu o hayameru!" The four blades clashed and to Grusans surprise his attack was blocked and countered. Grusan jumped above Zoro "Chijō sasu"

Zoro blacked the attack and attempted to counter, " **Enbima Yonezu Oni Giri**" Zoro slashed through his attack and landed a hit to his leg. Grusan did not let this distract him, " Fūsa surasshu" As Zoro went for another hit it was blocked and coutnered by his attack. Grusan jumped and slashed at Zorro continuously Zoro was turned to the defensive as Grusan wouldn't let up. Zoro yelled, "Toro Nagashi"

Zoro leaned toward Grusan, using two of his swords to block the his attacks while twisting his body around he is continued moving to approach and dodge the other attacks and eventually cut through the Grusan's stomach with the third sword. Grusan held his wound and spat up blood. "So that's how its going to be then?" Grusan smirked and leaned back, "Desubureido!" Grusans blade became drenched with a green liquid and was engulfed in flames, "Kyūkyoku no surasshu!" Grusan countered Zoro's stab and was able to hit Zoro's arm. Then he kicked Zoro's blade to prevent him from blocking. He was about to stab when Zoro Smirked and said, " **Kokujo: O Tatsumaki**" Zoro unleashed a huge tornado that litterally ripped Grusan's body to shreds.

Zoro started to walk away then stopped and said, "I honestly didn't think I would even have to do something like that, but nonetheless your dead."

* * *

**Luffy and Brook**

"Luffy-san wait up you might run into a trap!" Brook yelled but his warning fell on deafears because not a second later Luffy was hanging on a rope tied to his leg. "Brook get me down!" Luffy yelled. Brook jumped and sliced at the direction of the rope, But his sword was blocked by spiked ball on a chain. The owner of the weapon came into view, "I don't think so." He quickly ran towards brook and a barrage of bullets aimed at the skeleton and rubber man closed in on their targets. Luffy being rubber was unharmed and brook easily dodged the first assault. When Brook landed he took one step back and got into a fencing position. "A sword versus two pistols and a morning star it appears you are outmatched skeleton man!" Brook ran towards the man and said, "I am most certainly not outmatched, but my muscles might get tired. Oh but I don't have any muscles. Skull joke! Yohohohohoho" "That was a horrible joke, nonetheless prepare to die!" Yuman ran towards his morning star and when he picked it up he turned to Brook and put his pistols away.

"I have mastered the Morning star it is the ultimate weapon for close and long distance. Now prepare to die!" He ran towards brook and swung at his skull. Brook blocked the attack but barely dodged the spiked ball when the chains wrapped around his sword.

"The chain is what makes the weapon weak." Brook mumbled as he pulled his sword free and dodged another attack. Brook jumped back and started humming. Yuman was confused as he couldn't see Brook anymore. Then he heard him say, "Looks like I missed." Yuman felt his hand become cold when he looked down his morning star was cut at the chain and was encased in ice.

Yuman was astonished at his speed, "Wow well looks like its time for my pistols." As soon as he finished his sentence he shot a huge barage of bullets that followed Brook as he dodged them. Brook jumped over where he was being fired at and went to hit him from above. Yuman quickly turned to the defensive and blocked the attack with the hold of his pistol.

Brook pulled away and began attacking him with no restraint Yuman was starting to lose hold to one of his pistols. Before he let go he kicked Brooks leg and regained balance. Brook almost fell but quickly regained his balance only to be met with a bullet in his hand. Brook shook of the pain and ran at Yuman. As Yuman shot at him he dodged the bullets with ease until he came face to face with Yuman. When he did he stabbed Yuman through the chest repeatedly until Yuman dropped his two pistols.

"Well that is done! Luffy-sa-..." He stopped because he saw Luffy not hanging from the tree but safely on the ground sitting crisscross on the ground. "Why didn't you help me!" Luffy replied, "Shishishi because it was cool to watch you fight!"

"That's not a good reason!"

"Ah whatever should we wait for Zoro?"

"I don't think even if we did he would find us."

"Okay then lets go to the Navy base!"

* * *

_I am sooooooooo bad at keeping promises but I felt bad that you guys had to wait so long. Technically there are character deaths in this chapter tho. Any way my computer is acting all weird and stuff so im gonna be updating when I get a new one the next chapter will have a death scene of one of the straw hats so until then ta ta._


End file.
